1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid holding container which accommodates liquid which is supplied to a liquid consuming apparatus, and the liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, ink jet printers, which perform printing (recording) by ejecting ink (a liquid) from a liquid ejecting head with regard to a target such as paper, are known as one type of liquid consuming apparatus. Then, a configuration was proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51307) for such printers where ink is supplied to the liquid ejecting head from a liquid holding container where the holding capacity of the ink is comparatively large in order to supply ink continuously and stably to the liquid ejecting head in a case where printing which consumes a comparatively large amount of ink is performed.
In such printers, the liquid holding container is configured to be provided separately from the printer and arranged to be able to be attached and detached with regard to a side surface of the printer or the like. Then, when ink is introduced into the liquid holding container, it is possible to introduce the ink by exposing an ink inlet port by detaching the liquid holding container from the side surface of the printer. Alternatively, a separate liquid holding container (an ink reservoir) is configured to be housed in a state of being placed inside an accommodation case which is provided in a leg section of the printer. Then, when ink is introduced into the liquid holding container, an ink introduction operation is performed by detaching the liquid holding container from inside the accommodation case and moving the liquid holding container to a location where the ink introduction operation is easy.